OC: Guntur
Name: Guntur Age: 7 or 8 Breed: Siberian/Amur Tiger Apperance: The dark russet and atramentous and ivory striped herculean, daunting, belligerent, monumental, obfuscous panthera tigris altaica Personality: firm but quiet, he isnt much of a jumping around person and would rather do as he is told in silence then with noise. He is extremely protective of his family but also very shut up because he has lost many dear dear people in his life and he's finds it hard to trust people. Mate: Fate cubs: Aries and Ellie Birth mother: Nightscar Father: unknown Mother in law: Athena Sisters: Willow and Tundra brothers: he had 2 but both died over a year ago Backaround: the darkness was warm and silent, interrupted only by the movement and squeaks of young cubs. There was only 2, a male and a female. Both fought against each other to drink milk. time grew on, and the two grew into healthy strong cubs. They raced along their mother as she walked along the stream. there was a growl and a huge male tiger slipped out of the shadows and advanced towards them. Quickly, the mother stood between her cubs and the male. The Tom glared at the male, uncertain of who he was. The male continued to advance, snarling. He leaped and tried to get at the Cubs. For he wanted to kill them and mate with the mother. the mother fought back, fearless putting her self in front. The Tom kit snarled and lashed out at the male as he got too close for his liking. The male stepped back in surprise before advancing again. Right before it looked like the male would win, shots rang out through out the forest. The male bellowed a roar of pain and turned and limping, ran away. The mother quickly raced her cubs back to their den and they huddled there. Upon the question, the mother explained to the children that those noises belonged to man, an enemy of tigers. as time went on, the two Cubs never forgot that day. They were now teenagers, and still continued to follow their mother. But the female cub became adventurous and soon found meat layed out on the ground. Without thinking, she ate it and soon day after day she would follow the meat as it got a bit farther away from home. She then saw her first man. They didn't seem as bad as what her mother had said. she followed them as they walked to their village. But then she stepped on a signal of some sort and a massive metal cage came down on her, trapping her. She roared but could do nothing as the men took her away. Her mother woke with her brother and raced out when she found out her cub was gone. Soon they came across the remains of the metal trap and human footprints all around it. the male tiger nuzzeled his mother as she wept. soon time went on, the male cub grew into a powerful full grown male tiger. When it came time for him to leave, his mother reminded him of the humans which had taken away his sister. The male left his mother, knowing she wouldn't want him there when she bore new cubs. He went on, unsure of what to do. Days and weeks past where he didn't see a living soul. Then, one day he saw a beautiful massive panther Standing there. With her was a group of oddly looking cats about her size. Some were black and others were a mixture of colors. They charged the male and attacked him. The male fought bravely, even dealing a heavy swipe at the leader cats head, Causing her head to spin. She stopped the attack and welcomed the male into their group. Upon going there, the male saw a beautiful Black jaguar. the two became friends and soon, the male, who provlaimed he was called Guntur, fell in love with this beautiful female. Her name was fate and she was the daughter of the leader of the group. Time went on and Guntur learned how to live in a group like this, it was only when he felt he couldnt handle it any more did he ask fate to be his mate. She agreed for she had come to love him as well. Soon they were expecting and then birthed Cubs, 2 tiger panther hybrids named Ellie and Aries. Category:Oc page Category:Cat Category:Character Category:Big Cat